New Years Eve
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: Miranda and Gary decide to to take a romantic break to the south of France to celebrate the new year. Contains fluff! Please R&R, means a lot. Thanks :3


Miranda and Gary had decided to get away for Christmas. They hired a log cabin in the south of France. The perfect romantic, snowy setting.

In the days the tried skiing, sledging. All sorts. There favorite however was when they decided to build snowmen in there garden. It however turned out to be the snowball fight to end all snowball fights.

This was before Gary grabbed her and as they started to kiss, they fell into the deep crisp snow.

But then new years eve came. They decided to have a quiet one together. They spent the evening wrapped up in jumpers as they drank wine, ate a nice meal, they however spent several hours curled up in front fire together. Cosy and content in each others arms as they watched the logs burn.

"Come on!"Gary smiled pulling her up and leading her out onto the balcony.

"It's freezing!" Miranda complained hugging herself for warmth.

Gary instinctively wrapped his arms around her stomach and lent his head on her shoulder.

They looked out at the beautiful surroundings. Everyone was now filling out of pubs and doing the countdown.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy new year gorgeous!" Gary whispered smiling as he kissed her whilst fireworks burst around them.

"Happy new year stinky!" Miranda laughed pulling him closer.

"Ey! I don't smell... I showered this morning!"

"So did I!"

"You didn't shower! You spent all your time trying to have you wicked way with me!" Gary teased. His head resting against hers flirtily.

"Oh, and you didn't enjoy it?!" Miranda laughed.

"That's besides the point!" Gary picked her up in his arms, spinning her as they laughed. He started tickling her before she bent over protectivley of her sides.

Gary however used this to hisadvantage, he picked her up and spun her around again. Her legs flapping everywhere.

Their laughter filled the empty air.

When he finally put her back down she threw herself at him. Pushing him up against the wall as she kissed him.

The impact however made a large amount of snow fall from theroof and cover them.

Gary got most of it however and the chill took his breathe away.

Miranda cried with laughter...

Gary grabbed her and picked her up. He ran inside kicking the door closed behind him. He was careful not to let her kick anything off as she laughed and squirmed. Gary was also laughing ad he kicked the door to the bedroom open and threw Miranda on the bed.

"Its so cold!" He laughed pulling his wet jumper over his head.

Miranda carried on laughing. Rolling about giggling.

Gary pulled hisT-shirt over his head and threw it to the ground next to his jumper. He flicked his shoes off before diving on the bed beside her. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down.

They both carried on laughing ad they wrestled.

Miranda threw him onto his back, climbing on top of him she let her hands linger on his manly chest.

Gary laughed as Miranda petted his stubbly chin. He wrapped his arms around her for extra warmth and pulled her head down to his chest. "Why so perfect?!" Gary teased stroking her hair.

"Talking about yourself is rude you know!" Miranda laughed winking at him.

Gary kissed her. He used his kiss as a distraction to throw Miranda back on her back. Regaining control.

New years day;

"Morning sleepy!" Miranda teased kissing him the second his eyes started to open.

He smiled at her as he blinked multiple times, trying to bring his surroundings into focus. "Since when are you up before me?!" He teased kissing her.

"New year, new me..."

"Gary reached his arm up; stroking her cheek. "I love you as you are"

Miranda threaded her hands through his hair, "I love you too"

Gary sat up shivering. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on under the covers, he then pulled his now dry best red woolen jumper from the floor and yanked it over his head.

He spooned up behind her and pulled the covers up over them. His hand went up under her PJ T-shirt, gently stroking her soft skin.

"My new years resolution; do this more often" Gary kissed the back of her neck.

They lay there for a few hours in there bubble of perfection.

The end. Happy new year guys, thanks for Reding my fics, please review :3


End file.
